


Put It In Words

by Marvel_Mania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Not Underage, Smut, Writing Constest, peter is 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Mania/pseuds/Marvel_Mania
Summary: Peter writes a story about love for a class and it gets entered into a contest. Tony sees it and they both end up confessing their feeling, smut ensues.(Bad summary but good story.)





	Put It In Words

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so much longer than it actually should have. I started this back around June but it's finally done. I want to thank my amazing two best friends for proofreading and putting up with me. I love you both so much. 
> 
> As always, enjoy!

The next time Michelle suggests that they take a class together, Peter will take a running jump off of Stark Tower. No, he didn’t technically need this class but it was too late to transfer out and he was not about to fail a creative writing class.

“I did not come to MIT for this,” Peter groaned with his head on a table in the library.

“You didn’t have to say yes to taking the class,” Michelle said, sounding only a tad bit smug.

“Yes, I did. Ned and I have a lot of classes together and I felt bad that we couldn’t hang out. Next time I feel bad about not hanging out with you, slap me. Maybe that would have made it easier to say no,” Peter said, head still on the table.

“Bitching about the assignment won’t get it done. If you put half as much effort into this as you did your whining, you could come up with the second-best work.”

“Second best?” 

  
“Yeah, I’m in the class. Remember?” Peter was pretty sure he rolled his eyes hard enough to actually change the tilt of Earth’s axis. “It’s true.”

Peter decided to ignore Michelle’s comments and go back to bitching about the assignment. “I mean, who assigns this? ‘_If love was an actual object, what would it be? How would you describe love? In your story, think about why we love._’ What does that even mean? Love is basically just chemicals in our brains, there is no reason.”

It was Michelle’s turn to roll her eyes and she did it hard enough to correct the tilt in Earth’s axis. “When did you become this cynical? I thought you believed in love at first sight and shit like that.”

“Incorrect,” Peter said immediately. “I like the idea of love at first sight, just seeing someone for the first time and knowing that you are meant to be with them is romantic but unrealistic. You don’t just see someone and know, that stuff isn’t real.”

Peter would be lying if he said that he hadn’t been in love before (wasn’t currently in love) but he had gotten good at lying to himself. He could finish the assignment fairly easy if he would actually be honest with himself. Currently, Peter was contemplating just finding the tallest building in Cambridge and jumping. Peter lifted his head from the table only to let it fall right back down. He repeated this until Michelle slid a book under his head.

“Oh, come on. What about Liz Allen?” Michelle asked, finally taking mercy on Peter and trying to help him.

“She was my date to the homecoming dance freshman year of high school and I had to leave after one dance so her dad could beat me to a pulp,” Peter said softly but he still didn’t bother to actually lift his head from the book.

“Well, it doesn’t have to be romantic love. What about your Aunt May? Hell, I’m pretty sure you could spin it so you could even write about Iron Man. You just need to write something down. She can’t tell you that you’re wrong because this is purely an opinion piece about love, something everyone feels differently,” Michelle said a little too loudly because it earned a glare from a girl at the next table.

Peter winced a little bit at the mention of Iron Man because even if he wasn’t in love with the thing itself, he was in love with the man who made it but Michelle was right. As long as he had something on paper, how could the teacher say that he felt love wrong?

“Thanks, Michelle,” Peter said and he was off to his dorm room.

  
•••

“Mr. Parker, can you stay after class for just a few minutes,” Ms. Walker, the creative writing professor, asked as other students filed out of the lecture hall. Peter looked at Michelle as if she could get him out of this situation. Michelle shrugged and left the lecture hall. Traitor, Peter thought at Michelle’s retreating form.

“Have I done something wrong, Ms. Walker,” he asked cautiously.

Ms. Walker gave Peter one of her rare smiles that both set him even more on edge and calmed him. “No, Mr. Parker, nothing like that. I’ve just gotten through the love assignment and I was hoping that you would give me permission to enter it in a contest. The contest gives out scholarships for the top three winners. I know that you already have a scholarship through Stark Industries that pays your tuition and board in full. I looked into what would happen if one of the three winners did in fact already have a full-ride scholarship, and if you were to win one of the top three places they would give you a check for however much they would have paid for the scholarship. What you do with that money is up to you but I know that you are a responsible young man who would put it to use. In addition to the money, the first place winner will also have their story published. There is also talk about a celebrity giving out the awards to the winners, but that may just be talk.”

Peter was left blinking. “I-my story isn’t that good,” Peter said a little dumbly.

“I will have to disagree with you, Mr. Parker. Your piece is honest and almost raw. I don’t need your decision until Friday afternoon at the latest, just tell me that you’ll think about it.”

Peter nodded and he was dismissed after that. He was starting to kick himself. He had intended to just half-ass the assignment but then he couldn’t. It wasn’t in his nature to not do the best he could in whatever he was doing whether it be school, being a superhero, being a friend, or focusing on an experiment. He ended up bearing his heart on paper and now he wished that he hadn’t.

When Peter got back to his and Ned’s shared dorm room he flopped onto his bed and yelled into his pillow. He had been listing pros and cons in his head for the past two hours and was back where he started, not knowing what to do. Ned, who had been sitting on his bed, looked up but said nothing. He was used to his friend’s antics and just let him sulk for a few extra moments. “You okay,” he finally called.

“No,” Peter whined.

“What’s got your thong in a twist?”

“I regret ever letting you know about that,” Peter said into his pillow. “Ms. Walker wants to enter my story into a contest. If I win it will be published but if I get second or third I can get money that I can put aside for after graduation.”

“Peter, I would never doubt your ability in science or your ability to save the world but I do question your ability to win a writing contest,” Ned said. “I don’t think you’ll be able to win first place but you could win some money from it. What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

The worst thing that could happen, as it turns out, was that Peter could win the contest. Peter had forgotten about the entire thing because he hadn’t heard anything about the contest for three weeks. He only remembered when Ms. Walker asked to talk to him after class. “Mr. Parker, I have great news. You got first place in the contest. They are holding a dinner for the top fifty contestants with news, authors, and some very notable guests. It will be held in New York on the third of next month. The trip has already been approved by you other professors and school officials. The trip is also completely founded, I can give you more details the week of it.”

He had won. Tony might see his story but then again what were the chances of that Peter reasoned. He thought about telling Tony that he was going to be in New York but thought it best to keep it as unknown as it could be. He was in a haze for the rest of the day until he finally went to bed, his head still swimming with the fact that he had won the contest.

  
•••

“Tony, just agree to present the damn awards to the winners,” Pepper said as she followed Tony around the lab.

“I can’t, I’m busy that day,” Tony replied, still walking around the lab and doing various things.

“I haven’t even told you the day and I’ve already asked Friday. It’s a two-hour commitment at most. The contest is about promoting love in all of its forms. It will be good for publicity,” Pepper said after Tony finally stopped moving around.

“Who are the winners?”

“I don’t know,” Pepper sighed. “I’ll leave you with a copy of the first-place story. Read it and get back to me by tomorrow.” As if pulling a copy of the story from nowhere, Pepper was placing it on an uncluttered corner of Tony’s workbench.

Tony was determined to not read it but then he got bored and thought ‘_what the hell_’ and started to read it. The story didn’t have the kid's name or anything on it but it wasn’t half bad. Certain things stuck out to him but he didn’t give them much thought.

_Chocolate brown eyes that hold the secrets of all that they’ve seen._

_An always ready kind smile after a long day._

_A fire of red and gold ready to do whatever it takes to protect others._

_Witty banter exchanged in the early hours of the morning over coffee._

_Love isn’t tangible, it isn’t something that can be touched or measured, but it’s always present._

_It is a soft blue light that never seems to fade or falter, guiding me home where someone is waiting for me._

Tony shook his head a little ruefully. Whoever wrote this was obviously head over heels for someone. After reading the story, Tony decided that his interest was peaked and it was only a two hour commitment. He texted Pepper and told her that he would hand out the awards to the winners.

  
•••

Peter was back in New York for the weekend, though not for superhero business. He briefly wished that Tony was there with him because Peter had only been to events like this with the older man but then he remembered why he was here and was thankful that Tony wasn’t there. Michelle and Ms. Walker were with him so he thought that it was good enough.

Ms. Walker kept him busy right until the speech began and even then she was basically singing his praises to their table. In full discloser, singing his praises was probably an exaggeration but form her even a compliment was a lot. She introduced him and Michelle to other professors, journalists, and writers. There were only two people that he met that he didn’t really like. One was Eddie Brock, a journalist from San Fransisco who just put his spider-sense on edge, and the other one was Christine Everhart, he just didn’t like her but the feeling seemed to be mutual so Peter didn’t worry about it too much.

Tony was introduced to random people, forced to shake hands. He smiled and played nice. He was about to ask about the winners and what to say, Pepper expressly told him that he was not allowed to wing it when it was announced that he would be starting his speech. A panicked assistant hurried up to him, pushed some note cards into his hands, and then shoved him onto the stage.

Ever his charming self, Tony immediately captured the crowd's attention. He could still see a few people having quiet conversations but he didn’t mind. It was a party after all. He quickly ran through greeting, what the contest is about, and then on to the winners. Stephen Sanders, a junior from Yale, won third and Jasmine Taylor, a sophomore from Hamilton College, won second.

“Now for the one everyone has been waiting for, first place from MIT is…” Tony paused. Sure that he was seeing this wrong but the name on the card didn’t change even after he blinked a few times. It still couldn’t be right. He had read the first place story, if Peter wrote that, then who was it about. You, a voice in the back of Tony’s head said softly. “Peter Parker.”

Tony saw one of the heads that had been facing away from the stage turn and sure enough, it was Peter. They both stared at each other, both unmoving. People started clapping, Peter slowly forced his legs to move towards the stage where the other two winners were. “Congratulations Mr. Sanders, Ms. Tayler, and Mr. Parker,” Tony said and shook each of their hands. He finished his speech and the crowd awarded another round of applause to the three students.

They all left the stage, a few more announcements were made but in that time Peter was able to find Michelle. She had a knowing smile on her lips. “Michelle make an excuse to get us out of here,” he pleaded.

“No can do, Peter. You need to talk to him unless you plan on hopelessly mooning over him until the day you die. You have been in love with him since high school,” she said.

“You knew. You knew that I wrote it about him. Did you know that this would happen,” he asked her accusingly.

“I couldn’t have known this would happen, but I’m glad it did.” As soon as she said it, her eyes moved from his face to something over his shoulder and Peter’s stomach dropped. Just like that, she turned away and then he was being turned to stare into the chocolate brown eyes he had written about.

“Mr, Stark,” Peter said but whatever else he was going to say died in his thought. He didn’t know what to say. He had poured his heart into the story and Tony had most likely read it, if he hadn’t by now he would want to simply see what had caused Peter to win such an award.

“Let’s find somewhere to talk, Peter,” Tony said and simply walked off, expecting Peter to follow (he did). “I read your story, I’m not going to dance around it. Who is it about, Pete?”

All of the air in Peter’s lungs dissipated. Peter opened and closed his mouth a few times and then, much to his horror, he started to crying. “Please don’t hate me or take the suit away, please, Mr. Stark. You weren’t meant to find out, I would have gotten over it. Please don’t hate me,” he gasped silently.

Without missing a beat, Tony pulled Peter into his arms while the younger man buried his face in Tony’s chest. Tony could feel the small tremors running through Peter's body. “Sh, I could never hate you, Pete. Never. Everything is okay. I love you too,” Tony said trying to soothe the boy in his arms.

That made Peter’s head snap up, eyes still watery. “Really,” Peter asked, voice shaking a little.

Instead of answering, Tony pressed his lips to Peter’s. “I still want to have an actual conversation about this,” Tony said when they broke apart but then they were kissing again. ‘if we continue this, it should be somewhere more private.’

“Yeah,” Peter agreed breathlessly. He had never been kissed like that; with real, raw emotion behind it. Sure, Peter had been in relationships. Liz (if you could call what he had with her a relationship), Harry (that had ended horribly so he tried to not think about that), Michelle (it had been more of a fling than anything else, and a few one night stands) but nothing compared to kissing Tony.

Tony led Peter out of the building and to his car. Peter had known that Tony had nice cars, had seen them, but he had never been in one of them. They rode in silent but Tony kept a firm, comforting hand on Peter’s thigh. Peter wasn’t sure if he wanted Tony to move it up to his crotch or down away from his crotch.

Everything after getting into the car was a blur until they were in the elevator, kissing again. “Mr. Stark,” Peter gasped as he Tony slid his thigh between Peter’s legs.

“Tony, call me Tony.” It wasn’t the first time he had told Peter this but it would be when Peter actually started calling him that. “You’re so beautiful, Pete,” Tony said causing Peter’s blush to get a little darker.

The elevator dinged and then they were moving through Tony’s penthouse and shedding their clothes as they went until they were both naked on Tony’s bed. Tony took his time just admiring the younger man under him. He kissed Peter from his lips down to his dick. Peter threaded his fingers through Tony’s hair but made sure not to pull or push, scared that he would accidentally hurt the older man.

“Stop,” Peter gasped and Tony stopped immediately and even put a few inches of distance between them.

“Are you okay? Is this too fast? It’s okay if you don’t want to do anything, you hold all the power here, Pete, just talk to me,” Tony rushed out, genuinely scared that he had crossed a line or hurt Peter.

“I’m fine, just really close. I don’t want to cum until you’re in me, and I want you in me really fucking bad,” Peter said and made grabby hands at Tony.

All tension melted away from Tony’s body as he slotted himself back over Peter’s body. “You almost gave me a heart attack, I thought I had hurt you some way. That’s the last thing I ever want. I love you, Peter.”

“I love you too.”

Tony then continued to kiss Peter, just basking in his presence. After what felt like an eternity to Peter, Tony broke away and reached into the nightstand and retrieved lube and a condom. Tony quickly but carefully prepped Peter, making sure to hit his prostate head on while also watching his face for any signs of pain or discomfort.

When Tony withdrew his fingers Peter made a sound of displeasure that caused Tony to give a small chuckle. “So needy, my needy little spider,” Tony commented as he put the condom on.

“Come on, Tony, I’m ready. Fuck me,” Peter said.

Tony raised an eyebrow but lined his dick up with Peter’s stretched hole. Peter opened his mouth to tell Tony to hurry up but only a groan came put because Tony slowly started to push in. Tony groaned at the all consuming tight heat and let his head fall to the crook of Peter’s neck where he sucked a bruise that would fade with in the next twenty minutes. Once Tony was fully in he stilled, waiting for Peter to adjust to the intrusion.

After a minute or two, Peter nodded his head. “You can move,” he breathed. Tony slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He purposely set a slow rhythm but gradually sped up. After he changed the angle of his hips, he got a particularly loud moan from Peter signaling that he had found his prostate.

Peter continually got louder as Tony pushed him closer to his climax, not far behind him. “Close,” Peter whined. At that, Tony reached one hand down to start stroking Peter in time with his thrusts. With the extra stimulation, Peter went hurtling over the edge and was humming harder than he had in his entire life. Tony didn’t last much longer when Peter started clenching around him even tighter than before.

Tony continued through his orgasm and then collapsed onto Peter. “Move, you’re crushing me,” Peter grumbled after a few minutes.

While getting up, Tony lightly kissed Peter’s head. “Are you calling me fat,” Tony teased and disappeared into the ensuite bathroom. He came back with a warm washcloth and cleaned Peter’s chest before climbing into the bed with Peter. “You are the best thing to ever happen to me, Pete, and I love you.”

“Love you too.”

With that, they fell asleep together, Peter in Tony’s arms. In the morning, Pepper would call on the verge of a heart attack because there were pictures of the two kissing at the event. Tony would tell Pepper to sue Vanity Fair (or at least Christine Everhart) to make the story be taken down but it was already out. Peter would assure Tony that it would be okay and then Tony would ask Peter on a proper date.


End file.
